Not Written
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Oneshot: "He was watching her with great interest, his eyes never leaving her face. Even when she reached over and pinched his love handles." A muggy, hot day in DC.


_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, or anything affiliated with it._

_--_

Sheets wrapped around legs, arms and hair splayed in every direction. The window was open, in an attempt to escape the summer heat. The air conditioning unit had broken, making the night that much hotter. There was mumbling, and then a slight yelp. Anyone outside would have thought someone was being hit, and in fact, they were right. Another yelp filtered out of the window, and then a woman's chuckle. A person passing by on the street looked up at the open window, pulling their shirt off their body as they walked. They heard another laugh, and kept walking.

Inside the window, two people lay on a dark bed. Pillows had been thrown off, and the only blankets that remained were thin summer sheets. Water bottles were on either side of the bed, sitting on nightstands, and condensation lined the outside. A ring of water sat at the bottom of each bottle.

A woman lay on the left side of the bed, her arm up above her head, and her hair pulled in a bun off her neck. She was wearing only a pair of boxers, obviously not hers, and a thin sports bra. Her legs were under the thin blankets, but she was covered in sweat. The man next to her wore the same attire, minus the sports bra, but his legs were on top of the blankets. His arms were under his cheek, and he was facing the woman. He was watching her with great interest, his eyes never leaving her face. Even when she reached over and pinched his love handles.

She reached over again, and he smiled. This time, he wasn't going to yell out. She smiled weakly at him, shutting her eyes and letting her hand rest on his back. She gently moved her fingers over his muscles, knowing that his reaction to this would be better than the reaction she got from pinching him. And she was right. He instantly relaxed, and shut his eyes. She moved closer to him, keeping a fair distance, but close enough to reach her hand to the other side of his back. He sighed deeply, and she could only smile. The summer heat had covered him in a layer of sweat, even though they hadn't done anything physical since their morning run. Their boss had told them to stay home, and take the day off. Since it was too hot to do anything but complain, he didn't want to hear it.

The phone started to ring again, and they ignored it. It was the seventh call they had ignored all day, and they were feeling fine without interruptions. Their day had consisted of each other; talking and spraying each other with squirt guns the highlight of the day. It was too hot to do anything else.

"It shall get cooler." She whispered as she moved her hand up his back, focusing beneath his shoulder blades. He was too in awe to answer, but she didn't need one. She knew what he was thinking, and that was that.

He opened his eyes again, watching her face as she focused all of her attention on the sore muscles of his back. She was watching her hand, her eyes focused on a point he wouldn't even try to see. Her eyes were sparkling, as they had been all day, a sign that his attempts for her to be childish and silly had worked. He felt accomplished, and proud of himself. He had even gotten her out of her clothes without having sex, something he thought he would ever be able to do. She had noticed it too, and made a snide remark about it.

Just like she always did.

He moved his hand around her waist, finally feeling cool enough to pull her closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating off her bare back, but ignored it as her hand moved off his back and onto the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, and looked down at him. He rolled onto his side, watching her with even more interest. It was something of a game they played; who can notice the most about the other in the least amount of time. Sadly, he always found himself a looser.

She looked away first.

"You left eyelashes are fuller than your right." She stated, and he pursed his lips.

"Your pupils change size even when the light stays the same." He said quietly. She thought for a moment, not looking at him. He was looking up at the ceiling, as if he chanced a glance at her, he would lose.

"You try to not look down and to the left when you lie, but your mouth starts to twitch." She said, and he gave up. He looked at her.

"I do?" He asked, completely unknowing of his ways. She nodded; glad she had won yet again. She let herself fall back onto the bed, her head resting on his arm. They were quiet again, but now they laid still. They didn't need to talk, seeing as they were perfectly fine the way they were. He reached across and pushed her bangs out of her eyes, loving the fact that she had cut them short again.

She grabbed his hand as it ran back across the bed, and held it close to her heart. He could feel the beating, a steady feeling that made him smile, and he shut his eyes again. His phone went off again, and this time he reached over and knocked it off the hook. She laughed at him, and he smiled. He liked her laugh, the soft sound that made his insides flip. He then realized that he was hungry, and he untangled himself from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, and he pulled a white tank top over his head.

"Food." He said simply, and she smiled. He made his way out of the bedroom, and she got up. She didn't bother to get dressed, or fix her hair or face. She was completely comfortable. She followed him into the small kitchen, and stood next to him as he stared into the freezer, more out of heat exhaustion than the search for food. The cold air hit her face, and she shivered as the sweat chilled. She grabbed an ice pack, putting it on the base of her neck. He grinned at her, closing the door and opening up the fridge. He frowned, and then opened up the freezer again. He smiled this time, grabbing the big container of vanilla ice cream. He pulled out a blender, and the jug of milk, his stomach set on his cold meal. She sat at the table and watched him, the cold ice pack at the base of her neck melting.

When he placed the milkshake in front of her, she smiled. She took the spoon gratefully; glad to have something to cool off with.

"Thank you." She whispered as she swallowed a spoonful. She internally shivered as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

"You are welcome." He murmured. She smiled as she took another bite, getting up and walking around. She was sure now that it had cooled enough outside to open at least a couple windows, and she was right; a cold breeze blew through the window she opened over the sink. She shut her eyes, her bangs un-sticking themselves from her forehead and blowing back. She sighed, swallowing another spoonful of the milkshake.

"I'm glad it finally cooled off." He said from behind her, coming into her line of sight and leaning up against the sink. She smiled at him, turning so she was facing the same direction, the wind now blowing the hair off her back.

"As am I. Today was just too hot, and I am sure you will be happy when your air conditioner is fixed." She said, happy knowing that when she went home, her apartment would be cool.

"I'll be the happiest man alive." He joked, and she laughed. They fell into silence again, goose bumps rising on their arms as the breeze continued to blow through the window.

"I think we should have gone into work today." He said, and she shrugged.

"Would you have wanted to hear McGee complain about the weather, and run around chasing suspects in this kind of heat?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"Well, no. But I bet the office was air conditioned." He stated, and she smiled.

"I bet it was."

They were quiet again, but neither of them questioned it. They didn't mind the silence, knowing it wasn't awkward or tense. She tilted her cup back and downed the rest of her milkshake, smiling as she finished. He looked at her, and started to laugh.

"Nice mustache." He said, and she grinned. She didn't move to lick the mustache off her face, but rinsed her cup out in the sink. Once again, he watched her with great interest.

"You know, I didn't really thank you for staying with me today. You could have gone home and stayed in your cold apartment, but you decided to bear out the heat with me." He said, and she shrugged.

"That is what friends are for, are they not?" She answered, and he shrugged.

"Not many people would do that for their friends." He said, and it was her turn to shrug.

"I am not many people." She replied, taking his empty cup from his hand and washing it. The cold water covered her hands and wrists, cooling her.

"Yeah. You really aren't." He mumbled, and she looked up at him. He was looking at her, his eyes focused on where the side of her face was. She looked away quickly, hoping he didn't see the light blush that had tinged her cheeks. He didn't seeing as her cheeks had been red all day long from the heat.

"I will take that as a compliment." She said, putting the empty cups on the counter. The water pooled and she wiped it away with a towel. When she finished, she turned back around and faced the same was he was again.

"You are welcome." She whispered, and he smiled. Reaching over, he took her hand gently in his own.

"Can we do this more often?" He asked, and she looked up at him. He was gazing across the kitchen, his eyes resting on something in the living room. She looked at their hands, and smiled.

"I think I would like that."

It was simple, and wasn't some huge long event. Later on, they each realized that that simple day, the day they didn't go to work and spent being children with each other, was a turning point. Soon, they spent most of their days off goofing around, some days even turning off the air conditioning just to run around in their underwear comfortably.

Later on, Tony realized that that day, he asked Ziva out. He asked her to keep spending days with him, and to keep being childish. When he really thought about it, he laughed.

It was nothing like what McGee had written.

* * *

_Dedicated to: Silent Falling Rain (Happy Birthday Sweetie, even if this is a little late :D), ejn10175 (Sorry for making you wait for this, and going with me when I changed the subject), and M E Wofford (I got this idea while talking you you, weirdly enough. So, there is a small dedication to you. :])_

_Reviews?_


End file.
